


Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

by alexcat



Series: 2018 Cap -Ironman Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve find out they have a sort of mutual admiration society.  They also find out it's a little more than admiration.





	Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For Cap-Ironman 2018 Bingo - Round 2  
> "mutual admiration society" 
> 
> If you see typos or left out words, let me know in the comments.

“You really should talk to Stark,” Natasha told Steve as they sparred in the gym.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’ve seen you picking up men who look like him twice.” 

He tried denial. “You must be mistaken.” 

“Nope. I saw you last night at the bar down the street, saw you leave with a dark haired guy with a beard like Stark’s. Last Friday night, I saw you in the alley next to McAllister’s, kissing some guy who looked like Stark.” 

He turned beet red. “I – I – how would I ask _him_? He can’t stand me.”

There had been some hostility and they did seem to have a bit of a testosterone thing going on, but Natasha was pretty sure that Stark wouldn’t turn Steve down. 

“Ask him out for a drink? Why Stark anyway?” 

“He stands up to me. I could hand him his ass, but he doesn’t let that stop him.”

“I do that, too, but you ain’t chasing me.” She grinned at him. “I know you like girls, too.” 

“You’re scarier than Stark.” 

What he didn’t tell her was that he walked into Stark’s lab one night to ask him a question and he was there with one of the lab techs, a tall, blond guy. Tony was banging him over a table. He’d hurried out so they wouldn’t see him. He’d gone to his own quarters and jerked off, thinking about Stark. More specifically, thinking about Stark banging _him_ over a table. 

Once planted, the idea wouldn’t leave him alone. He still didn’t approach Tony. He just spent more time with his hand in his pants. 

What he didn’t know was that Rhodey had the same conversation with Stark. 

“What’s with all the blond lab techs? You used to hire pretty young things. Now they all look like Captain America wannabes – shit, Tony. Really?”

Tony shrugged. “What can I say?” 

Rhodey was one of the few who knew that Tony had a few male lovers over the years. A man with as much curiosity as Stark tried many things. Right now, he wanted to try Steve Rogers. 

“He might drop your ass if you make a pass at him.”

“As he said, without the suit, what am I?”

“He’s a decent guy, though. He might turn red and smack you around, but I don’t think he’ll kill you.” Rhodey laughed. 

“Guess I’ll find out. I’m gonna give it a go, feel him out, I guess.” 

Rhodey laughed again and shook his head. “Good luck, I think.” 

Later in the day, Tony went down to the gym. He knew Rogers worked out a couple of times in a day if he didn’t have anything else to do. He’d seem him coming down this morning, when he sparred with Romanov. He’d watched a few minutes from where they couldn’t see him. Damn, the two of them were hot. 

Steve was there, punching one of those punching bags that he regularly killed. Tony wondered where that anger came from. Steve actually seemed like a calm guy most of the time. Damn, he looked good in a pair of gray sweatpants and a wife-beater. 

Steve had stopped before Tony realized he was staring. 

“Can I help you, Stark?” 

“Just looking at the scenery.” 

“That the best you got?” Steve shot back at him. 

“Would you like it better if I said I was admiring your ass?” Tony figured it would either work or get him punched. He could live with either. 

Steve went still. He licked his lip. “Maybe.” 

“Then carry on with your workout and I’ll be happy to sit here and watch.” 

A body part low and obvious jumped at Stark’s words. Yeah, all Steve needed was a boner for Stark to see. 

He went back to punching, but his heart wasn’t in it and he gave up performing when he left the USO tour to be a real soldier. 

“I think I’m done for the day. Wanna grab a drink or something after I shower?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll wait.”

And he meant to, but he didn’t. He waited a couple of minutes and went to the showers. He heard the water running and he slipped in. He could see Steve from around the privacy wall that kept people from being able to see in from the outside. Steve’s body was gorgeous. Tony wanted to join him, to touch him, but he figured Rogers might be a little skittish. 

He slipped out as Steve turned the water off and went back to wait for him. 

“You watched me,” Steve said to him as he came out, hair still wet. 

“I, uh, yeah, sorry.” Tony didn’t look or sound sorry. 

“You could have said something.”

“Like what?” Tony was curious if Steve knew he was being hit on. 

“You could have asked to join me. You did want to, didn’t you?” 

So he did know. “God, yes.” 

“Natasha asked me this morning why I’d been picking up guys in bars that look like you.”

“Shit. Why have you?” Tony asked him. 

“Trying to get up enough nerve to talk to you. I did kiss one of them, but he wasn’t… you.” 

“Rhodey asked me about the Captain America wannabe lab techs.”

“I saw you with one of them.”

Tony actually blushed because he knew immediately what Steve had seen. He remembered thinking he heard someone come in that night. “And?” He had to ask. 

“I went back to my apartment and jerked off, wishing it had been me you were fucking.” There, he’d said it. 

Tony was shocked that Rogers came right out with it. 

“I, uh, can do that for you. It’s possible.”

“You should know that aside from some groping in the dark a long time ago, I’ve not really done it.” 

“With anyone?” 

“Well, more than groping with women, but not with men.”

“We can go slow, if you want slow.” 

“I want it now. Here. Can you do that?” Steve asked quietly. 

“Uh, I think so, yeah, I can.”

Steve smiled. Stark was nervous as hell. So was he. 

“Kiss me?” he asked Tony. 

Tony went to his arms, looked up into those blue, blue eyes and kissed him. The kiss was hot and needy for a first kiss. Tony slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth, tasting, exploring, stroking Steve’s tongue with his. 

Steve’s heart was pounding. He was rock hard. So was Tony. The kiss, god, it was intoxicating. He spoke against Tony’s mouth. “I need to feel your skin.” 

He yanked Tony’s t-shirt over his head, surprised for a moment by the glow of the Arc Reactor. 

“I glow, Rogers.” Tony was almost apologetic. “You learn to deal.”

Steve laid his hand over it. Tony reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it, pushing it out of the way. Steve made a sound when Tony touched his chest. He reached down and yanked Tony’s belt loose then unfastened and unzipped him. He rubbed him hard through his thin cotton boxers. 

“You’re a horny bastard, aren’t you?” Stark finally managed. . 

“Got to make up a lot of lost time.” Steve pulled Tony’s trousers and underwear down and let them drop. He stripped his own jeans off as quickly as he had Tony’s 

Tony looked down at him. All he said was “yeah.”

“Fuck me, Stark.” 

“Do you have any -” 

“Vaseline work? Some in my bag. I put it under the wrappings on my hands so they don’t stick or chafe.” 

“Yeah.” He grabbed Steve and kissed him again. Between kisses, they managed to get to the weight room with its padded benches. They’d grabbed the small jar out of Steve’s bag on the way. 

Steve had never felt so overcome by need. Or was it lust? He wasn’t even sure. He just knew that all that mattered right now was to have Tony fucking him. Steve got on his knees beside one of the benches, Tony pressed against his backside. He felt slick fingers touch him, penetrate slowly, gently. Tony touched a place inside that felt electric. He jerked forward. 

“Please,” he whispered, “don’t make me wait.” 

Tony fucked him with two fingers. Steve reached under his body to touch himself. 

“Slow down for a second, let me -” was all Tony said his fingers pulled out and Steve felt him move, then felt him push slowly inside. He was thick, hot. Steve felt Tony tremble, and he knew that Tony was holding himself back.

“I won’t break.”

That was all Tony needed to hear as he thrust all the way inside Steve. He gripped Steve’s hips tight as he fucked him, hard, deep thrusts that made the bench move every time. Rogers was more than he’d bargained for. He was tight and so hot inside. And eager. He hadn’t expected that, since he knew Rogers didn’t much like him. 

“I’m coming!” Steve ground out. 

And Tony felt him come, felt the sphincter tighten in Steve’s ass and he was undone, completely undone as he exploded into Steve, shoving his cock in as deep as he could and filling Steve. He couldn’t move or think until a few seconds after the exquisite waves of pleasure slowed and stopped. 

“Wow,” Tony finally rasped, reluctant to pull out and lose the closeness. 

“Yeah,” was Steve’s whispered reply. 

“Maybe we should go up to my place,” Tony said but made no move to withdraw from Steve quite yet. Steve shifted enough that he did it for him. 

“I probably should wipe up the mess.” The floor was splattered in front of Steve. 

Tony saw a towel on another bench and threw it to Steve. He gathered up their discarded clothing. 

“Follow me.” Tony went to the hidden elevator that went straight to his penthouse apartment. They boarded without bothering with their clothes. 

Once inside Stark’s home, they both were at a bit at a loss. 

“Shit, this is awkward,” Tony finally said. He handed Steve his clothes. Both of them turned away and put on pants. That helped. “Want something to drink? Food? God, Cap, I - that was -”

“Intense,” Steve finished. 

“To say the least. The others were nothing like that. I wasn’t expecting it.” Tony knew he was blathering on, but he didn’t seem to be able to stop. “You’re – I – fuck!”

“You talk so much, it makes me dizzy,” Steve said.

“Sorry, I can’t seem to shut the fuck up sometimes.” 

Steve kissed him and he shut up. Steve kept kissing him. When he pulled back and looked into Tony’s face, Tony just grinned at him and shrugged. 

“We’re not done, are we?” Tony asked when Steve put both hands around the outside edges of the Arc Reactor and let his fingers trace the circumference of the thing. 

“No. We’re just getting started.” Steve nibbled his nipple. 

“You should be sore, or tired.” Blood was starting to find its way into Tony’s cock again. 

Steve grinned. “The serum does more than make me super strong.”

“I noticed.” Tony reached down to touch Steve’s cock through his jeans. “Almost a hundred and the thing feels like steel,” he quipped as he put the other hand in Steve’s hair. “If we go to my bed, we can grope and kiss a lot easier.”

“Which way?” 

Tony pointed; Steve picked him up and carried him to the bed. After dropping Tony on the bed, Steve stripped his pants off and climbed into the huge bed. He approached Tony on all fours. 

“You’d be scary, if I didn’t want to eat you up,” Tony said, with a definite leer. 

Steve stopped moving, his cool shattered by Stark’s apparent offer. 

“Here,” Tony patted the bed. “Flat on your back.” 

Steve did as he was told. Tony wiggled out of his own clothes again and scooted over close to Steve. “So do you like blow jobs?”

“Is there a man alive who doesn’t? Do you ever shut up?”

“I do.” He kissed Steve’s mouth then worked his way down, licking, kissing, biting, chest, belly. 

“Damn you. You going to make me beg?” 

“Not this time.” Tony licked the smooth head first, wetting it so it would slide into his mouth easier. Steve tangled one hand in Tony’s hair, the other he braced on the headboard as Tony began to suck him deep into his mouth. He worked him mercilessly until Steve bucked his hips up and thrust into Tony’s mouth hard. Tony licked and swallowed until Steve slumped back, trying to catch his breath. 

Tony rested his face against Steve’s flank. He finally looked up at Steve. “Will you stay?” 

“Not sure I could move if I wanted to.” 

“Was I what you expected?” Tony asked him as he moved up beside Steve. 

“More than I even imagined, Tony.” 

“Better than the boys you picked up?” 

“Was I better than your blond lab tech?” Steve countered. 

“We wasted our time. We could have been doing this.”

“Yeah, this I want to do some more.”

“I think I’m out for tonight. The flesh wants but I don’t think it can -”

Steve scooted down to Tony’s cock, taking it into his mouth, and Tony was surprised at how quickly Steve had him whimpering and nearly begging. Steve wrapped his hand around it near the base and ran his thumb up and down the underside along with his tongue. Tony grabbed Steve’s head as he arched up one last time and filled Steve’s mouth. Steve simply swallowed and licked him clean. He kissed the silky head when he was done.

“Sleep?” Tony asked. He thought he might die if he didn’t rest a bit. 

“Sleep.” Steve moved back up and pulled an almost asleep Tony into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> MY [**Tumblr**](http://alexcat45.tumblr.com/)


End file.
